Hearing Your Voice
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: FLP#47#/Hinata suka sekali dengan Naruto, dan tepat saat ia mengajari pemuda pirang itu belajar/Sang gadis pemalu memiliki kesempatan mengucapkan kalimat suka pada Naruto/Saat sepasang headset yang menutupi telinga sang Uzumaki/Naruto tidak akan dengar kan apa yang ia katakan nanti?/"Daisuki Da yo Naruto-kun."/


**Hearing Your Voice**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Warning : AU, Typos, OOC and many more.**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

 **FluffTimeProject#47#**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoooOOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Tersenyum tipis, Hinata Hyuuga merasa kalau hari ini adalah hari yang paling berharga baginya. Suasana isthirahat saat pelajaran usai, hanya ada beberapa orang murid saja yang tengah bercanda atau bermain di kelas.

Tidak masalah baginya, gadis indigo ini hanya senang karena hari ini ia bisa membantu orang yang ia sukai belajar. Duduk berhadapan dengannya, sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang saat ini tengah mengerucutkan bibir dan terlihat bingung mengerjakan soal matematika yang ia berikan.

Mereka tidak berpacaran hanya saja keduanya nampak dekat di mata teman-teman. Hinata tidak tahu itu, berdekatan dan membantu pemuda ini saja sudah membuatnya senang.

Naruto Uzumaki, nama orang yang ia sukai-

Dirinya memang termasuk ke dalam golongan murid pintar di kelas, dan pemuda pirang itu hari ini tiba-tiba datang dan meminta untuk mengajarinya.

Tentu saja Hinata mau, meski malu-malu juga kesempatan sebesar ini tidak boleh ia lewatkan.

Jadi beginilah sekarang-

Kedua Lavender itu tidak henti-hentinya menatap sosok Naruto di hadapannya. Dia sendiri tahu kalau Naruto tengah berkonsentrasi dengan tugas di atas meja. Pulpen di salah satu tangan yang tidak henti-hentinya mencoret rumus di kertas, dan kedua telinganya sejak tadi sudah tertutupi oleh _headset._

Sang Hyuuga tahu sekali kalau pemuda pirang ini suka belajar sembari mendengarkan music-music dengan volume yang keras, itu artinya dia tidak ingin di ganggu bukan? Terlihat dari kepalanya yang bergoyang pelan, seolah menikmati music yang ia dengar.

"…"

Itu artinya saat ini Naruto tidak akan mendengarkan suara apapun selain music yang ia dengar kan?

"…."

Mengerjap singkat, tubuh mungil sang Hyuuga tiba-tiba bergerak gelisah. Kedua maniknya melirik ke seluruh sudut kelas. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja dan mereka tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya singkat, memperhatikan perlahan bagaimana Naruto masih terfokus dan pemuda itu sangat menikmati music yang ia dengar.

Pemuda pirang itu sedikit berjengit sesaat, dan menatap ke arah samrtphonenya barang sekejap. Dan kali ini ia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Kepalanya bergoyang seolah menikmati music yang mengalun di telinganya.

Keraguan Hinata sedikit memudar, kedua tangan sang Hyuuga reflek saling mengepal. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mengangkat tangannya dan berpangku pada meja. Jemarinya bergerak gugup, kedua rona merah terlihat jelas.

Manik Lavender itu menatap ke arah Naruto takut-takut, beriringan dengan bibirnya yang berujar sangat pelan-

Berbisik-

Seolah Naruto tidak akan mendengarnya-

" _Daisuki da yo_ , Naruto-kun." suara yang sangat tipis mengalun. Hinata was-was, sedikit hening yang ia dapatkan.

Apa Naruto mendengarnya?!

"….."

Pemuda pirang itu masih mengerjakan tugasnya, kepalanya bergoyang seolah tidak mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan tadi.

"…"

'Hh, syukurlah~' Hinata mendesah lega dalam hati, gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Rona merah di pipinya masih ada, dan kali ini sang Hyuuga lebih memilih menatap pemandangan di luar jendela kelas untuk kembali menenangkan debaran jantungnya tadi.

Akhirnya, dia bisa mengatakannya juga-

Walaupun Naruto tidak tahu,

Tidak apa-apa,

Tidak apa-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Grek!**

 **.**

 **Eh?**

 **.**

Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar Naruto menggeser kursinya. Pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba melepaskan _headset_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya.

"A..aku keluar sebentar, ada yang memanggil tadi." Dengan wajah sedikit menunduk, ia meletakkan begitu saja _headsetnya_ di atas meja, beserta smartphone tanpa sedikit pun mengutak-atiknya.

Hinata mengerjap polos, "I..iya," gadis itu bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba sang Uzumaki keluar kelas? Padahal tadi tidak ada yang memanggilnya kalau ia tidak salah dengar.

Benar kan?

Menatap kepergian Naruto yang tergolong buru-buru, pemuda pirang itu bersikap aneh. Wajah tan itu seolah tersenyum lebar, dan berlari penuh semangat keluar kelas.

"….."

A..ah, mungkin Hinata salah lihat.

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

 **Wah bentar lagi project Mushi bakal kelar, tinggal 3 cerita lagi #hiks#terhura# :'3 walaupun Mushi tidak bisa mencakupi semua pair di fandom ini ataupun fandom lain #ternyata susah#huehuehue :v**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **OMAKE~**

* * *

Ngomong-ngomong tadi memangnya Naruto sedang mendengarkan lagu apa? Hinata sedikit penasaran. Mengingat wajah ceria dan penuh semangat yang di perlihatkan sang Uzumaki tadi.

Kebetulan Naruto belum kembali ke kelas sejak tadi, jadi mungkin melihat sedikit smartphonenya tidak apa-apa kan?

Dia hanya ingin melihat lagu apa yang sedang di dengar sang Uzumaki kok hanya itu-

Siapa tahu Hinata bisa suka juga~

Sedikit ragu-ragu gadis cantik itu perlahan mengambil smartphone yang tergeletak di atas meja, kebetulan juga kan tadi Naruto tidak ada mematikan atau mem _-pause_ music yang ia dengar.

Bisa di lihat dari gelagatnya yang langsung menaruh smartphonenya tanpa mengeceknya lagi.

"Hm, apa musicnya sebagus itu?" berbisik heran, tepat saat gadis itu hendak mengecek smartphone milik Naruto.

 **Tap-**

Salah satu tangannya menekan layar benda itu-

Lho?

Kok gelap?

Layarnya kenapa gelap seperti ini?

 **Tap-**

Sekali lagi, dan kali ini ia berpikir kalau layarnya tengah terkunci. Ia mencoba menekan tombol kunci smartphone itu.

"….."

Lho?!

Layarnya masih gelap!

Bukannya tadi Naruto sedang mendengarkan musicnya, dan pemuda itu baru saja keluar beberapa menit saja kok! Kenapa smartphonenya bisa tiba-tiba mati?

"…"

Kening sang Hyuuga berkerut.

Kenapa?

Lho?!

"…"

Apa memang sejak tadi smartphone Naruto memang mati pada awalnya?

"….."

Coba dia ingat-ingat lagi, setahunya tadi sang Uzumaki sempat berjengit dan mengecek smartphonenya sebentar kan.

"…."

Itu..bukannya Naruto tengah mengganti music atau mencari music yang lebih dia suka?

"…"

Lho?

Ja..jangan-jangan-

Tunggu dulu!

Sang Uzumaki yang tiba-tiba berdiri tepat beberapa menit ia mengucapkan kalimat suka itu pada sang empunya. Berlari keluar kelas dengan semangat dan rona merah di kedua pipi tannya.

Ti..tidak mungkin kan?!

"….."

" _U..uso_ , ja..jangan bilang Naruto-kun,"

Hinata menekan brutal layar smartphone milik pemuda pirang itu panik-

Dan hasilnya.

Smartphone ini memang mati, Naruto tidak ada mendengar music sejak…sejak-

Ia mengucapkan kalimat suka itu?!

"…"

Astaga!

 **Blush!**

Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna, jadi sejak tadi Naruto pura-pura menikmati music padahal..padahal dia dengar semua perkataan Hinata tadi?!

Uwaaa!

"Huee, Naruto-kun _Baka_! Ba..bagaimana ini!"

Sang Hyuuga langsung saja menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja, dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi sempurna wajah memerahnya.

Bagaimana ini, dia malu sekali!

* * *

 **THE REAL END~**

* * *

 **Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
